<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every little thing | renga by sleepykagz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621814">every little thing | renga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz'>sleepykagz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Minor Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, SK8, Soft Hasegawa Langa, i love renga, this is legit just fluff bc im hurt by the new episode but it turned out kinda bittersweet uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there was something about reki that langa fell in love with..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Langa and Reki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every little thing | renga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is legit just a vent bc im so sad over ep7. ill be hiding in a hole till they work it out. enjoy this trash one-shot lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>langa couldn't pin point what is was about reki. maybe it was everything. every little thing, perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"reki,"</p><p>"hm,"</p><p>and then silence. it was comfortable silence that often ended with reki's head in langa's lap, delicate fingers carding through his mess of red hair.</p><p>other days were more eventful than just watching videos at reki's house.</p><p>langa noticed the way reki beamed when he hit a trick. the way his whole face lit up, eyes shut with a big toothy grin.</p><p>and often when the day was over and reki had once again, fallen asleep on his lap, he touched the bruises on his face. his eyes fluttered when cold fingers brushed the scrapes, long eyelashes soft and full. they surrounded bright red eyes that gleamed in the sun, and when they looked over at him while they practiced his heart raced.</p><p>this was what friends did, friends who cared about each other. normal friends fell asleep in each others laps, admiring them. they were nothing special, right?</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>maybe it wasn't so normal that reki sat flush against him when they rode on his motorcycle. his tight stomach in full contact with his back. it felt warm, comforting. it felt like a hug. even more so with long arms wrapped around his own torso, gloves moving as they clutched tighter around him.</p><p>soft locks of hair tickled his cheek when reki rested his chin in the crook between his shoulder and neck. and maybe he'd felt it wrong but ever so slightly he would notice reki nose against his neck, hiding from the sharp wind.</p><p>when they got to the skate park langa definitely did laugh at the helmet hair reki had, and he definitely didn't frown at the unwelcoming cold that he felt on his back when reki stood up.</p><p>"langa," reki said as langa took off his own helmet. he looked up, blinking away the strands of blue hair is his eyes. reki held his gaze, warm red eyes staring at him. a hand reached up, one finger catching the hair in his face.</p><p>"reki," langa breathed, because the butterflies in his stomach didn't let him say much more.</p><p>"you've got hair in your face langa," he smiled, hooking the lock behind an ear. his hand lingered there, curling around his cheek, grazing the band aid on his cheek.</p><p>it was just him and reki in their own world. reki and langa. he wished it could stay like this forever, but even perfect things have to come to an end at some point. suddenly the hand left his face, reki's eyes flicking down.</p><p>"sorry," reki said softly, hands wringing at the gloves he wore.</p><p>"for what?" langa replied, barely a whisper as he met reki's searching gaze.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't until a couple weeks of doing their handshake that langa noticed reki's hand linger. every time it was a little more, to the point where it almost wasn't noticeable.</p><p>"reki," langa said after reki still hadn't let go of his hand. his gaze was intent on langas fingers, pale ones contrast with tanner ones without their gloves.</p><p>"hm," he hummed, looking up at langa with pink cheeks and curious eyes.</p><p>"can i walk you to your door?"</p><p>reki grinned. he intertwined his fingers with langa's, dropping their arms to swing as he pulled langa along.</p><p>they didn't talk as they walked the short distance to reki's house, the soft pad of shoes the only noise in the quiet air.</p><p>"thank you, langa," the red haired boy said, standing a little taller than him on the step of his doorway. with a hand on the doorknob reki unlinked their hands, the lack of contact brisk. and then, reki leaned down and placed a soft kiss on langa's cheek. it was only for a mere second, but the soft lips on his face made langa flush bright red.</p><p>"g-goodnight reki," he stuttered, a goofy smile played on his face. reki giggled as he went inside, and neither of them could hide the smiles forming on their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>langa leaned against the lamp post. waiting for reki wasn't exactly the most exciting task. his skateboard rolled between his feet, the blue freshly cleaned.</p><p>it was a joy when he finally heard the familiar yell of "langa!" in reki's bright cheery voice.</p><p>he whipped his head around to come face to face with a beaming reki, skating down the hill towards him. but today it seemed reki wasn't slowing down.</p><p>"reki! you have to slow down!" but it was too late and before he knew it reki was tumbling into his arms, skateboard caught against the fence. his face crashed into his neck, feeling fits of giggles escape reki. his hands laid flat on langas chest, gripping the material of his shirt, and as he lifted his head their noses brushed.</p><p>"ah, sorry langa," reki whispered. his lifted his eyes to look into langas blue ones, pleading, wondering.</p><p>"it's ok," langa whispered back, so close he could smell the shampoo in reki's hair, the toothpaste on his cheek minty and fresh.</p><p>it was nice, noses brushing, foreheads pressed together and langa holding reki.</p><p>"reki, can i kiss you?" he felt reki's breath hitch in his throat.</p><p>"yes," reiki managed, and langa could feel the light breath on his lips.</p><p>langa pressed his lips against reki's. it was soft and sweet, just a touch, but it was enough to send sparks through his entire body. he pulled back, eyes never leaving reki's face. he was a blushing mess, cheeks red as his hair and a wiggly smile on his lips.</p><p>"wanna skate now?" reki breathed, eyes sparkling as he gazed up.</p><p>"yeah," langa laughed, pulling apart and linking their pinkies. it was nice to just watch reki talk, the side profile of his sharp nose moving up and down as he rambled. and it was nice to see how he brightened around langa, his enthusiasm so infectious it made langa smile. or perhaps that was because reki was the sun he'd been looking for his whole life. </p><p>reki and langa. sounded pretty perfect to him. maybe <em>this</em> perfect thing didn't have to come to an end. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DO YOU FEEL BETTER YET????</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>